Night Air
by Ayai
Summary: You never knew that Gamzee was capable of this. Karezi/A Doomed Timeline/Character Death/language. First Homestuck fanfiction.


Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you have never been so terrified in all your fucking life.

If someone had told you the day before that Gamzee was going to go on a murderous rampage, you probably wouldn't have believed them. Your lovable and laid back moirail didn't seem like the type to go bat shit crazy and start killing his friends. Sure, Gamzee had always been a bit…. Different, but you would have never of placed him as a raving psychopath.

You didn't need this shit, you were already having enough problems with Eridan flipping _his _shit and knocking out Sollux and killing Feferi and Kanaya, and you've recently been informed that Vriska decided she was going to kill Tavros. Gog, you were doing a fuck poor job at this leader thing. Already, most of the trolls were gone, murdered in cold blood by those they had thought to be their friends.

So here you were, for some reason standing on the roof, shivering your ass off in the night air even though it wasn't cold at all. In fact, you were also sweating; the beads of perspiration rolling down your temple.

In all your life, you had never expected you'd be forced into a position such as this one. Behind you, staining the roof around her with teal, was your injured matesprit. You had been worried about her ever since Eridan lost it and killed Feferi. If he wasn't against killing his former moirail, the girl he had seemed to wax red for, he would have any reservations about getting rid of Terezi had she get in his way.

Yes, you were well aware that Terezi was a big girl and could take care of herself. She had always been pretty independent, and never felt the need to lean on you or any other troll, especially during battle, she could hold her own without trouble usually.

Unfortunately, this was not the case this time.

Terezi was of average strength for a troll, whereas her assailant was a highblood gone mad. When you found her, it was already too late for you to try and save her from harm.

She had been alone on the roof, lying on the ground in a daze, staring at the stars above. Her teal blood running down the side of her face, glasses knocked off and cracked beside her. More teal was gushing from a hole in her midriff. At first glance, you had assumed the worse, rushing over to your matesprit's side and falling to your knees, shoving your ear onto her chest, straining for the sound of something, of _anything_.

And it was there, the faint sound of a heart beat. You could now see the small rise and fall of her chest, and it was barely there, but the pained breaths escaping through her parted lips, her face appearing incomplete without her trademark grin.

You couldn't tell if she was watching you, but from the slight twitches of her nose, you knew she was aware of your presence.

You had spoken to her, the urgency in your voice overwhelming, "Terezi—Tez—what happened?"

Terezi's brows furrowed slightly, her sightless eyes appearing as if they were staring into your vary core. Her words made the red blood in your veins freeze.

"This—this smel-l." she had choked out, her voice cracking and sounding strained, "It's familiar, b-but I don't k-know what it i-is." While your eyes widened, hers fluttered shut. Your heart skipped a beat, and you wrapped your arms around your matesprit, pulling her up and half into your lap, shaking her slightly. Thankfully, they reopened moments later. Half-lidded, she stared at what she assumed to be your face.

Your grip on her tightened, "Tez, what smell? What don't you recognize?" your voice raised, and she immediately silenced you, her hand groping up and smacking you in the face until she found your mouth and held her hand over it.

"S-Shh." She whispered desperately, "He'll hear you and come b-back."

"Who will come back?" you questioned from behind her hand, your voice muffled. "Is it Gamzee? Or did Eridan or Vriska do this to you?"

You could feel cool wetness seeping through your shirt and pants, you didn't mind of course, but it had startled you. Terezi began to cough, a wet sound coming from deep inside her, her shaky hand coming down from your mouth to cover her own and the coughs racked her body.

When they ceased, and she pulled her hand away to lie limply on the ground beside her, there was a smudge of teal left behind.

She was coughing up blood. Your beautiful matesprit, a girl obsessed with colors, tastes, and smells, hanging scalemates, known for her strange cackle laugh and razor sharp teeth, was coughing up blood.

You were no dumbass; you knew it was a bad sign.

"It smells l-like…. Blueberries…" Terezi sighed, her head falling limply onto your chest, her sharp horns easily tearing through your shirt and scratching your skin. It was only a sharp sting that lasted for a second, but with just that little scratch, you could tell you were bleeding.

Terezi sniffed once again, "Blueberries… Blueberries and… C-Cherries." Her faces pained expression also had confusion laced into it, and the look in her eyes plucked at your heartstrings. "Why," Terezi began again, her voice having lost all of its familiar attributes from before at this point, "does it smell l-like human f-fruit? Did y-you bring some u-up here-e?"

Your breathing hitched, and you grew uncertain, "No, Terezi, it's not fruit. It's us, dumbass. It's our blood."

She appeared troubled, "O-Our blood-d? Blueberries and c-cherries, mine and your's….." she trailed off. "Who…"

"Who, what, Tez?"

"Who are y-you?"

And just like that, everything just got so much worse for you.

Terezi had no fucking clue who you were. She fucking got hit on her head. _She got fucking_ _amnesia_. She didn't know your name; she couldn't remember the nights spent in her respriteblock where you would just take breaks from all the shit going on and watch some of your favorite romcoms together. She didn't know about that one time you both accidentally ended up falling asleep on the horn pile in the Lab. She didn't remember her scalemates, her hive on Alternia, how she became blind, her FLARPing name, or even her own fucking _blood color_.

You had figured nothing could get worse from here on out. This was fucking bottom.

Well, nice job at jinxing yourself, dumbass.

_Honk_.

In a second Terezi was out of your lap and you were hunched over her protectively, your sickle out at the ready.

So it was Gamzee, and he's been here the whole time.

_Honk._

But…

_Honk_.

Where was he?

You're eyes automatically found the darkest part of the roof, which is where you find your moirail. Well, now former moirail.

Purple blood leaked out of cuts on his face, dripping into his eyes and mouth. It clearly did not bother him, as his attention was fully directed on the duo standing in plain sight. In one hand, an old horn, in the other, a strange looking hammer thing coated in various colors….

And that's how you ended up where you are now, hovering protectively over your matesprit, protecting her from who you thought to be your best friend.

Adrenaline pumped through your veins along with the rage at seeing Gamzee's face.

"Gamzee," you hissed at him, "what the _fuck_ have you done?"

Through the darkness of the shadows, you could see his bright grin—tinted with purple— breaking through the black. "I'm decorating; bro, doesn't the roof look so much cooler with this motherfucking color?" Gamzee spoke calmly, lightly motioning to the splashes of teal around the roof.

You clenched your teeth, screwing your eyes shut. How could this shit gone so fucking badly? It was only supposed to be a fucking game! And here you were, most of your friends dead, and Gamzee wanting to add two more to his list of murders.

"Why are you hurting them? They did fucking _nothing_!" you screeched, a burning sensation behind your eyes. White spots appeared, splotching your vision. Your rage was literally _blinding_ you.

Gamzee shrugged, his shoulder sagging limply once they were dropped. He twirled his club around for a bit. "Too much teal. Not enough," he paused, pondering, "red." He decided on, and took a few steps toward you and Terezi.

You automatically moved yourself in front of her, blocking her from Gamzee's murderous intentions. Her eyes were still open, blinking feebly every once and awhile, returning to their half lidded state afterword. Her breathing was growing shallower….

You shook off all negative thoughts. You couldn't think this way when you could still very well save her.

Gamzee halted suddenly.

"Actually, I think I'll just take my leave and come back later. Sis doesn't look too motherfucking good, bro." he laughed a bit, his face contorted with an insane glee.

You quickly turned your face to Terezi, before remembering to never turn your back on the enemy, and spinning your head around to where Gamzee had stood. Only he wasn't there anymore.

Not one to miss out of the chance, you quickly dropped your sickle and dropped to your knees by Terezi's side, lifted her up by her shoulders slightly before sliding your other arms under her knees. You lifted her up off the ground, the teal once again staining your shirt.

You had to get her out of here, god damn, if only Kanaya hadn't been killed by that fucking hipster, she knew first aid shit, right?

You were actually surprised to hear no protests from Terezi upon lifting her off the ground. You glanced down at her and started into her eyes.

They were still open, staring into the sky, the stars being reflected slightly in the red. You blinked at her, waiting for her to make some kind of notice that she was still alive—

Your breathing hitched in your throat. Your ears could not detect any sound of air whistling through her nose or mouth, and a quick glance downward reveled there was no movement in her chest.

Shit.

Shitshitshitshit.

You quickly set her on the ground, your ear dropping to where her heart was once more. Silence.

Tears threatened to spill over as you began pumping furiously at her chest in a desperate attempt to get her heart beating. "Fuck… Terezi, Terezi wake up!"

Your breaths came out rushed, so that breathing was difficult for you, not having enough time to the cherish the feeling of air in your lungs. Your pumping grew more frenzied, and you knew you were doing more harm than good with the amount of force behind each pump, but you couldn't stop.

"Open your eyes! Open them, dammit!" you screamed at her, the tears finally spilling from your eyes and falling onto her face, sliding down the skin leaving a streak of red behind. Her favorite color.

Your sobs were the only sound slicing through the night air.

* * *

**Hello reader!~**

**Sorry if this seems inaccurate, but this is my first Homestuck fanfiction, and I'm hoping it's okay for my first one.**

**this was inspired by Broadway Karkat's Departure, which I suggest you all look up on tindeck.**

**Nothing much else to say here~**

_**~Ayai**_


End file.
